Love Delemma
by WaleTail
Summary: Paige Malfoy struggles with an internal battle with her love for Tyler Zambini.- COMPLEALY AU, Role Play Type.
1. The return to school

**Chapter one: the return to school**

Background/Setting: Its the day that schools starting back and Alex Michele finds herself on platform nine and three quarters looking for her two best fiends Paige Malfoy and Luke McCormic. She see's Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, more of her friends, but she'll have time to talk to them later. She finally finds Paige

Alex: PAIGE! OMG I've missed you! how has your summer been? i hate that we haven't been able to be together as much. Hey Draco

Draco looked at the Hufflepuff and snarled

Paige: Draco stop it

Paige hugs Alex

Paige: OMG i have missed you so much. My summer was good how was yours. sorry about Draco he can be a git sometimes

Draco: i heard that

Alex and Paige both laugh

Alex: my summer's been pretty boring, mostly just hung around the house. Although i went to the ministry with Dad a couple of times and we went out to lunch with the Weasleys

Alex: lets go over here, away from your brother we need to find Luke anyways

Paige and Alex continue talking until

Tyler Zabini came up behind Paige and put his arm around her waist knowing that it would freak her out a little Luke did the same thing to Alex

Tyler and Luke: hay how was your summer

Paige: OMG YOU FREEKED ME OUT YOU ARE SUCH A GIT she said jokingly

Alex: hey Luke, mine was great, *she turned and kissed his cheek

Paige: oh so sweet

Tyler: Get a room

Alex: oh come on guys, it was one harmless kiss

Paige: yay be nice

Tyler: its still disturbing

Lucius: Paige

Paige: hold on i half to go see my dad

Paige runs over to her dad

Paige: yes daddy

Lucius: I half to go back to the ministry so say your good byes so i may be on my way

Paige looked slightly disappointed but said her good byes

Paige: Bye daddy (kisses him on the cheek) bye mom (gives her a hug)

almost hugs Draco

Paige: oh wait you are still going aren't you pity

Draco: haha very funny

Paige laughed

Alex laughed at the scowl on Draco's face as Paige almost hugged him

Paige ran off to be with Alex and the gang whale Lusius talked to Draco

Lusius: look out for your sister

Draco: i will

Alex: we should probably get on the train now, its almost eleven and soon all the compartments are going to be gone.

They all follow her on the train and claim a compartment

Paige: yay lets go (Paige grabs Tyler's hand as they get on the train ) hear looks like a good one

They sit down and watch as the people outside the window say goodbye to their families and start to board as well

Alex: I'm so excited for this year

Paige: me to

Luke: Its our OWL year, you're crazy

Alex: So, that only means we'll have to work hard

Paige: yay but we get O's so were good

Tyler: yay but we got quidditch this year

Luke: you guys have all O's, I remember I had like one. and Tyler, don't think we're going to let Slytherin beat us again

they continue talking till harry and the gang come around a compartment and stop and say hay to them

Ron: Don't think that Gryffindor going to lose to either of you two

Paige: oh don't think your going to win

(Paige sticks her Tung out) jokingly

Ginny: please, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor is the first match We'll see who wins

Paige: your going down Weasley

Paige and Ron start to get into an argument

Ron: There are three of Gryffindor best players here, and you're gonna say that?

Paige: you bet I am 2 of Slytherins best are here and we don't take that so we will see who is better huh?

she says with the Malfoy smirk

Harry: wow! I never realized how much you looked like your brother.

a random 2nd year comes in

Second year: Tyler your brother wants to see you he is really mad

Tyler: what now

Paige: do you want me to come with you

Tyler: sure

Ron: always the Slytherin, getting themselves out of trouble

Paige and Tyler leave and the others start talking about them behind their back

Alex: I wonder how long its gonna take for them to get together ts CLEAR they like each other

Hermione: why do you think that '

Luke: Tyler's my best mate, I can tell when he's got a crush

Alex: Paige is my best friend, we only talk about everything

Hermione: so she has told you that she likes him

Alex: No, but she's told me she likes a boy

Harry: then how do you know

Alex: I'm almost POSITIVE its him

just then Paige and Tyler come in

Paige :who likes who

Alex: no one

Tyler: common spill

Harry: its nothing

Luke: I'm good

Paige: fine don't tell me. you guys existed for this year

Luke: its our OWL year, i cant be lazy anymore

Alex: yes!

Paige: oh Alex we are allowed I asked McGonagall and she said yes

Alex: Paige, we still have to ask Dumbledore about it!

Tyler: for what

Harry: ask him about what

Paige: nothing ok we will do it after dinner

Alex: just this thing we're gonna do this year its a surprise

Paige: Alex shut up you might as well tell the hole school besides I still need to talk to uncle Sev.

Harry: uncle sev.

Hermione: uncle sev.

Paige: oh crap you weren't supposed to hear that

Alex: okay, well just whenever, let me know

Paige: ok I will

Paige: just forget I said any thing I half to go talk to Blaze I'll be back

Tyler: why do you need to speak to my brother

Paige: because I do ok

with that Paige left

Luke: alright Alex, spill the beans, its not nice to keep something from your boyfriend.

he said

Alex: no, i cant tell you, this is between me and Paige

Ron: who the hell is uncle sev?

Alex: Paige and Draco's godfather

Harry: that still doesn't tell us who uncle sev is

Alex: yes it does

Tyler: OMG its Snape for crying out loud

Alex: thanks Ty

Harry and Hermione: WHAT

Alex: so PROFESSOR Snape, is their godfather big deal

Tyler: what I want to know is why she has to speak to my brother she has been like this all summer its starting to worry me

Alex: I don't know, he might be helping us with our surprise

Harry: you see Paige over the summer

Tyler: yay were neighbors but that's not important

Alex: this, I really know nothing about

Paige comes back and grabs Alex's hand and drags her out of the cart and in to a closet and closes the door

Alex: bloody hell

Paige: (has a worried look on her face)

Alex: alright Paige, spill

Paige: OMG WHAT DO I DO ALEX

(breaks down in tears)

Alex: what are you talking about

Paige: I THINK I LOVE HIM

Alex: who, Tyler or Blaze

Paige: WHO DO YOU THINK TYLER

Alex: I KNEW IT

Alex: ask him out, the guy totally likes you too

Paige: I cant do that he would think i was a mental or something

Paige: what am i going to do

Alex: fine, then I'll get Luke to get Tyler to spill that he likes you back, and then maybe he'll ask you out

Paige: he doesn't like me back are you insane

Paige: might as well live in the chamber of secrets

Alex: oh come on, you heard Ginny, its dark and gross down there. You wouldn't want to live there

Alex: yes, but that's beside the point, he DOES like you, i can feel it i can see it the way he looks at you

Paige: oh Alex

(continues to cry Alex hasn't ever seen her cry this much )

Alex: come on Paige, please stop crying, it'll be okay

Paige: i cant go in that compartment Alex i really cant

Alex: well maybe we can find Luna, Leona and Ginny and sit with us

And they*

Paige: no, no one can know you half to promise not to tell

Alex: you don't have to tell them, but they can sit with us while the guys sit with Luke and Tyler

Paige: PROMIES ME !

Alex: can i at least tell Luke? he wont tell anyone either, he's your best friend too

Paige: fine but he cant tell a sole if he dose i will go all aunty Bella on his ass

(starting to not cry as much but is still crying)

Alex: I'll make him swear left and right

Paige: ok

Alex: are you SURE you don't want to sit with the girls?

Paige: yes but i still don't want to go back into the compartment and they will see that i was crying

Alex: we cant stay in this closet for the entire ride. They would understand if you just told them that it was a boy that you were crying over. I wont let them ask questions

Paige: no if they ask i will say its nothing or some family issues i just cant have Draco or Blaze finding out

Alex: oh i know, we can tell them that Draco yelled at you for something

Paige: yay ok lets go

Alex walks back to the compartment alone.

Alex: "Ginny, Hermione, will you sit with me and Paige in another compartment?"

she shoots Luke a sympathetic glance

Paige walks in and her eyes are red and puffy and her face is wet and when she got in there Alex put her arm around her

Ginny looked at Hermione

Ginny: Sure i don't see why not

Paige saw that Tyler and the boys were worried but she just stared at the floor

Leona came around the corner and saw Alex, Paige, and Ginny standing in the hallway

Leona: Alex, Paige, Luna and i are sitting down here, want to come join us?

Alex: hey, actually Ginny and Hermione are going to join us too

Paige is still just staring at the floor

Neville: Hey Ginny, hey Hermione

Hermione: hay

Leona sees Paige's tear stained face,

Leona: Neville, why don't you stay here with the guys, Us girls are gonna go down here

All the girls start following Luna and Leona back to the compartment they came from. Alex kept her arm around Paige

Paige sat on the same side as Alex as Alex coffered her they closed the doors and Paige let silent tears stream down her face

Hermione and Luna: whoa what's going on Alex

Alex: Draco yelled at her, for something that wasn't her fault I'm not really completely sure

Paige: i don't want to be around the guys

she said in a week voice

Leona: maybe its just the nargels getting to her

Luna: oh don't be like dad

Hermione: Alex can you try to explain it

Leona: no, dad would say its another creature.

Alex: I said i wasn't sure, cause, she's just been sitting here crying, i haven't gotten a whole lot out of her

Ginny: Malfoy's a git

Paige: i just want to go to the chamber of secrets and have the bascilisk get me

Ginny: okay, now you're really crazy, whets gotten into you? the chamber is one of the worst places in the school, and besides, you cant speak parseltounge so you wouldn't be able to get in

Alex: See Paige, i told you

Paige: fine then i want to be taken bye aragon and his kids

she said gloomily

Ginny: just don't tell Ron that. he might have to hex you. in fact, if you don't straighten out and quit wishing yourself to hell. III might have to hex you

Paige: then hex me cruseo me for all i care

she snapped

Leona: we can't crucio you, your father would never let us see tomorrow

Hermione: Paige what has gotten into you

Paige: nothing she clinched her fists

Alex: Paige, calm down, its okay

Paige: NO ALEX ITS NOT OK I CANT DO THIS ANY MORE

Alex: you haven't done anything at all

and with that Paige got up and left and went to the compartment where her book was and her bag the compartment with the boys they saw her, she grabbed her stuff and left without a word and went to a one person compartment and just sat there and cried silently and pulled down the shade so no one could see

Hermione: what was that about

Alex: i don't know. Maybe i should talk to Luke, I'll be back

Alex walked down to find Luke,

Alex: Hey Luke, can i talk to you?

Harry: what was that about

Luke stepped out of the compartment and into the hall

Alex: i don't know what's gotten into her, but i need to talk to Luke, so hang on

Harry: ok

she closed the compartment door and stood facing Luke

Alex: so, first, you have to swear left and right to tell NO ONE what I'm about to tell you. this is between you, me and Paige and if it gets around she will curse our arises off

Luke: okay what is it?

Alex: She's in love with Tyler and she's completely clueless about what to do

Luke: oh. is that why she's upset?

Alex: yeah, but this whole crying thing is sooo unlike her. She's a Malfoy for crying out loud!

Luke: i know. Maybe i can get Tyler to talk to her

He tapped on the glass and pointed at Tyler

Alex: YOU CAN'T TELL HIM

Luke: i wont, relax

Luke: hey Tyler, can i ask you an honest question will you answer me honestly?

Tyler: yay what's up mate

Luke: Do you like our friend Paige, as in do you really like her? Please be honest

Tyler: ummm...uh why ya asking

Luke: "because, she's upset and she needs you right now and if you like her, you should try to talk to her.

Tyler: what, what happened

Alex: we can't tell you what happened, we want to keep our arises where they are

Tyler: ok i will talk to her

the train had reached Hogwarts grounds Paige bolted out of the train and on a carriage and by the time the others saw her she was on her way with out looking back

Luke: wait, you never answered my question

Tyler: huh oh i will answer it later first we need to help Paige

Luke sighed as he and everyone else grabbed their bags and headed off


	2. Welcome back

**Chapter two: Welcome back**

Paige got off the carriage she wasn't hungry so she decided to go take a shower and go to bed she took her shower and then lied down on her bed she thought of Tyler and she silently cried

Paige: why am i so attached to him

with that she cried her self to sleep

Alex: What are we going to do with her? she said as they saw

Paige climb into a carriage with other Slytherins

Luke: who knows. We can figure it out later

Harry: ok what is going on ?

Alex: i don't know

Tyler: Paige has been acting weird and i don't mean her normal weird

Alex: i know, its just strange

Hermione: Alex didn't you say Draco yelled at her or something

Alex: yeah, but i don't know what he yelled at her for

Tyler: why would Draco yell at her he is so overprotective he never yells just fusses

Alex: i don't know! Tyler, you're in his house, you find out!

Alex screamed irritated

Harry: well will figure it out later we need to get to Hogwarts

with that Harry got on a carriage and helped Ginny up The rest of them followed in that carriage and the one behind them. They all sat in silence as they tried to think about what happened

about 30 min later

Alex and Luke sat down at the Hufflepuff table, Tyler went to the Slytherin table in search of Paige, the Lovegood twins sat at the Ravenclaw table and the Golden Trio and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor table. About this time McGonagall came in with the new first years

McGonagall begins to sort the first years and the group cheers for those who make it into their house. When she was finished Dumbledore began his welcome feast

Dumbledore: good evening students welcome back to Hogwarts i know you will have a good year. for all you new years if you have any questions or problems go to the prefixes of your houses. For Hufflepuff: Alex Diggory, Luke McCormic. For Slytherin: Paige Malfoy, Tyler Zabini. For Ravenclaw: Michael Corner, Leona Lovegood and for Gryffindor Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Just a few announcements are that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students unless you are with professor Hagrid. All Weasley wizard wheezes are banned in the classrooms and corridors. I do hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts

Draco looked up and down the great hall and there was no sign of Paige so he decided to go and talk to Potter, Lovegoods, Diggory, Tyler, McCormic, Granger, And the Weasleys when the feast was over.

Draco saw Tyler eating and decided to ask him first maybe he would know where his baby sister was

Draco: hay Tyler have you seen Paige

Tyler: no i haven't seen her since she got on a carriage

Draco: didn't she ride with you

Tyler: no she was before us, hay by the way Draco why did you yell at Paige

Draco: WHAT, why would i yell at Paige she did nothing wrong, who told you that

Tyler: Alex said, Paige was crying the who train ride

Draco: what why was she crying she's a Malfoy, we don't cry

Tyler: well she was and hard to she wouldn't talk she went and sat with the girls maybe you should talk to them

Draco: i will thanks

(after the feast)

Alex and Luke attempted to gather the first years after having Professor Sprout tell them which fruit would let them in.

Luke: All Hufflepuff first years this way! Luke shouted as he lead a group of first years toward the kitchens where Hufflepuff was located. Somewhere in the mess, Alex became mixed in with the Slytherins

Draco: hay Alex

Alex: Hey Draco can i help you

Draco: yay have you seen Paige she wasn't at dinner

Alex: yeah, she ditched me on the train, and i haven't seen her since. Tyler was hopefully gonna talk to her. maybe she went to the common room?

Draco: yay maybe thanks talk to you later k

Draco was worried about Paige no one seamed to know where she was so he headed to the common room to find what his 2 best friends snogging on the couch

so he finally got there attention

Draco: hay pansy can you go check the girls dorm to see if Paige is there no one has seen her and i want to make sure she's ok or if we need to look for her

Pansy sighed.

Pansy: fine, only because i know how important your sister is. if it wasn't important I'd tell you to sod off. She got up and entered the girls hall. she crept down it until she reached the 5th year dorm. She knocked and another 5th year answered

5th year girl: can i help you?

Pansy: yeah, is Paige in here?

Girl: she's asleep

Pansy: can i check on her? she wasn't at the feast and all.

Girl: go ahead.

she pointed toward the bed farthest from to door. Pansy walked over and found that Paige's makeup was smeared all down her face, and all over he pillow.

She felt her forehead and determined she didn't have a fever and walked back to the common room

Pansy: alright, Draco, she's fine, she's sleeping. However, she seemed to have cried herself to sleep. her face and pillow were all wet

Draco: what why would she have cried her self to sleep wait

he thought for a moment

Tyler said she was crying her eyes out the hole train rid

Pansy: i don't know, talk to her in the morning

Draco: yay I'll do that, night

Pansy sat down on the couch after Draco left,

Pansy: okay Blaze, where were we?

~Back in the Hufflepuff common room~

Alex and Luke were sitting on the couch. Alex was in his lap and he was playing with her hair.

Alex: i wonder what's REALLY got her upset. i mean Ty's just a boy. its not that big of a deal. I think something else happened, i mean, she was talking to Blaze just before that right?

Luke: I'm not sure, i don't know anything more than you do. Since I'm not allowed to say anything to anyone

Alex: I do hope Ty talks to her though, its totally obvious they like each other

The Hufflepuff common room (as well as the other three) were slowly emptying. Alex yawned

Alex: i guess its time to head to bed.

she got up pulling Luke with her.

Alex: Goodnight,

she said as she kissed him one last time.

Luke: night


	3. The day that followed

**Chapter three: The day that followed**

~The next morning~

Paige woke up at the crack of dawn like she always dose her eyes were stiff with dried tears so she went to get dressed and she decided since breakfast wasn't for at least an hour and no one was up she would go for a walk to her favorite place the black lake so she snuck down to the common room and left, she walked through the corridors and out to the grounds of Hogwarts it was crisp but she liked it that way so she went to the tree that was near the lake and sat and thought about Tyler and what Blaze had said and she felt tears in her eyes once again she tried to fight them but it was no use she just let them fall and she just sat there for a long time

Alex was awaken by the other girls in her dorm fighting over who knew what. Breakfast would start in about thirty minutes. She roused herself from her bed, got dressed, and headed down to see if Luke was awake. Of course, he wasn't. She decided to go for a walk before she went to Breakfast.

She walked outside and saw Paige against the tree. Their tree. This was the tree that bonded them. This was where they fought, and where they made up, this was where they first became friends. Alex walked over and sat down

Alex: are you alright this morning?

Paige was shocked to see Alex but also relieved and happy

Paige: i guess how about you

Alex: I'M fine, its you everyone's worried about. Draco cornered me to ask about you. You have to come to Breakfast this morning, we get our schedules and prefect badges after

Paige: prefect badges? why those? I'm not hungry

Alex: cause we've been named Prefects? duh? and so, you don't have to eat, but you have to get your schedule. Don't create suspicion for your uncle

Paige: i don't care about what he thinks i will go to get my schedule but that's it then i am leaving i don't want to be there. i don't want to be here any more ether

Alex: come on, you cant avoid Tyler forever. and you may not want to be here, but you HAVE to be here. Come on. you're a Malfoy, what will you parents think?

Paige: i don't care!

she said sharply

Paige: i don't care if i am a Malfoy, a Potter, or a Parkinson i don't want to be here

Alex: please don't do this. its not worth it

Paige: you don't understand (she stood up) you don't understand at all

she snapped with a slight wine in her voice

Paige: I'll see you in lessons

with that she left her best friend standing under a tree that she felt just started to die inside and she had to fix it

Alex stood there for a moment until Paige reached the castle. She ran her hands through her long brown hair and followed her inside. Luke was standing in the entry way waiting for her. she wondered how much of that he saw

Luke: hey, i take it that didn't go very well

he said.

Alex: no, not at all. I don't understand what her problem is yet

Alex sighed,

Alex: well lets go eat

bye the time Alex and Luke got there Paige was leaving with a peace of paper in her hand and a badge on her shirt they saw her walk away and she passed Draco, Snape, Blaze and Pansy but did not look at any of them they all just stared at her as she walked to the common room Draco got a worried face as well as Snape, Pansy and Blaze were shocked more then any thing

so they watched as she went Draco looked from Blasé and pansy to his worried godfather.

Draco: what has gotten in to her

Blasé: I don't know but something is going on and we need to find out what

Pansy: i hate seeing her this way she is never like this she is never this emotional (starts to cry)

Blasé: aw sweetheart

(puts his arm around her)

Snape: Draco what has happened to her

Draco: I don't know but I need to find out

he sees Alex and Luke out of the corner of his eyes and he signals them over

*Hand in hand Alex and Luke walk over to the group of Slytherins.

Alex: Can we help you?

Draco: ok i want to know what's wrong with my sister NOW

(he said in a cold stern tone that make even Blasé and his godfather look at him a different way)

Alex: Look, i told you. I don't know what's wrong with her. she wont talk to me. She keeps muttering something but every time i ask her to tell me she just cries even more and doesn't answer me. I don't know who she will talk to and who she wont talk to, but all i do know is that she wont talk to any of us.

Luke: and could you be a little nicer?

Draco: well sorry lover boy but my sister is CRYING AND MALFOYS DONT CRY

Luke: she's one of my best friends you think I don't know this already?

(he was glowing red and Severus put his hand on his shoulder)

Snape: all of you get to breakfast I will see what's wrong

they all left to go to breakfast Luke takes Alex by the hand and almost drags her over to the Hufflepuff table.

Luke: I don't give a bloody rats arise about the family Paige comes from. I can't believe he'd use that on us. I mean, it's not like we know anymore than he does

Alex: but we DO know more. Its because of Tyler, but I cant tell him that. He wouldn't believe me anyways. And as far as the family line thing, well that's just who they are.

Luke: I know but it makes me SO mad. I just wish that for once everyone could get along and there wasn't any of this "I'm a pure blood I'll do what I want"

Alex: i know, i know, but there are just some people that you cant change. I wish we could. Life would be so much easier.

They finally sat down at the table both of them sighing.

Luke: i shouldn't get this mad over a Malfoy

Alex giggled a little

Alex: no you really shouldn't. Besides, its too early to let him ruin our day. we should eat now. Class starts in 20 minutes.

Luke: I know.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all seen this commotion between the Slytherins and Luke and Alex.

Ginny: i wonder if Alex will really tell them what Paige's problem is.

Ron: Probably not, they're Hufflepuff, they don't tell each others secrets

Harry: she told us she didn't know but personally i think she is lying

Hermione: well i...half to go

Ginny: well, i think i might know, but I'm not sure, and i don't want to spread anything that isn't true

Ron: Can i come with you Hermione?

Hermione try's to leave

Hermione: um no Ron i will be back in a minute but thanks for asking

Ron looks disappointed almost

Ginny: well can i come?

Ginny: wait, where are you going? we haven't had our first class yet

Hermione: i will be right back um i half to check on something

and with that she left

Ginny watched Hermione go suspisiously

Ron: what is wrong with all the girls this year?

Ginny: hey!

Ron: well you're the only one who hasn't acted like she's got something going on that she cant tell anyone

Harry: i think Hermione is going to the library and just doesn't want distractions

Ginny: yeah, but i pointed out that we haven't had our first class yet what does she need the library for so suddenly?

Harry: i don't know gin all i know is its Hermione she wont break the rules so what do we need to worry about

and then Hermione came back in

Hermione: told you i wouldn't be long

Ginny: yeah, but what did you go do?

Hermione: do you really want to know is it really that important

Ron: it would be nice to know, yes

Hermione: fine i went down to the kitchens to help the elves its no big deal

Ginny: oh, that sounds like fun...

Ron: Hermione, House Elves don't really like interferences

Hermione: well i was just trying to be nice and i said hi to dobby to he says hi bye the way harry

Harry: oh ok

then the bell rang for first class

Paige: How can this be happening? Could Blaze be right?

she wanted to cry but didn't she reached her first class and went in she had potions with Snape first she went and sat in the back she never sat back there she was always in the middle in the front so she could get the best notes Snape came in and saw Paige and went over to her

Snape: my office

Paige looked at him and followed he closed the door

Snape: what has gotten in to you? what happened?

Paige: nothing. I'm fine and she looked at the floor

Snape: no your not

the bell rang for every one to be in there class she went out she was still the only one there so she went back to her seat When Alex and Luke entered the room they saw Paige sitting in the back. The three of them always sat up front, in the middle, together. They went and put their stuff down before Alex went back to talk to Paige. She sat down beside her.

Alex: Paige, you know I'm always here if you want to talk about anything and you know I'll keep your secrets can we talk after class?

Paige: i know theirs nothing to talk about

Alex: Please. I know you. there IS something to talk about. I'm your best friend

Paige: i know that and you know that the whole world knows that but there's nothing to talk about i am fine.

she tried to give her a smile but didn't quite work

Alex: please?

she asked in her small voice

Alex: will you at least come sit with us? i hate that you're sitting back here

Paige sighs she hates seeing her like this

Paige: you pick do you want me to sit with you or talk to you after class even though there is nothing to talk about

it was Alex's turn to sigh Malfoy's were always stubborn.

Alex: I want to talk after class, i want you to tell me everything that happened on the train while you were talking to Blasé, i want to know what's up with you and Ty, and i want you to be my best friend and tell me what's wrong. you're a Malfoy, you never cry this much.

Paige was surprised that she called her a Malfoy and that she was so blunt

Paige: i will talk to you but i might not say any thing about the stuff on the train i don't want to

she gets misty eyed

Alex: Paige.

But it happened to be time to start class. Alex hurried to her seat beside Luke leaving her best friend behind they spent the day in lessons because they only had 2 lessons tomorrow After potions they had transfiguration. Alex attempted to corner Paige in-between classes but she found that Paige had slipped away and was long gone before she was out of there.

Paige was rushing to transfigurations at least she new that she would not half to deal with her troubles she was thinking when she ran into

Paige: oh sorry my bad

she had run into ron

Ron: Its okay, where are you headed?

Paige: transfigurations

she said as she was picking up her books off the floor

Paige: where are you going

Ron: here let me help.

he bent down to help her.

Ron: i have a free period now, i was just waiting here for Hermione and Harry

Paige: oh don't you all have herboligy last lesson they should be here soon

she had all her books

Ron: I know where they are, I'm just waiting for them to be a little faster. thats all

Paige: well i will see you later Ron

she started walking Paige continued walking to transfiguration

she got to the class and went in she saw that Alex, Luke, and Tyler were already there and talking in the front so she snuck up to the back of the class and non of them saw her so she just sat there and was quite

Alex was talking to Luke and Tyler. She wondered what had happened to Paige, shed said she would meet her after class, however before she could even turn around Paige bolted out the door.

Alex: Paige promise she'd talk to me after class Tyler, looks like your goanna have to talk to her at lunch or in your common room

it was lunch and Paige was not hungry so she went where she always did when she was up set the tree

she went and sat where she had a full view of the lake the water calmed her

Alex saw her go out there, but decided to let her alone. Hopefully she could corner her later. She walked hand in hand with Luke to the Hufflepuff table.

Luke: so you're not going to go after her? she's all alone

Alex: no way, I'm hungry. She ditched me after class anyways

Luke: so, that doesn't mean anything

Alex: again, she's a Malfoy so nothing she does is going to make sense to us.

Luke: yeah, but she's our best friend.

They reached the table and sat down.

Alex: yes, well...

She picked up a roll and shoved it in his mouth.

Alex: just shut up and eat

Tyler went up to them

Tyler: hay have you talked to Paige yet or seen her

Alex: yeah, she's out by the tree. maybe you can go talk to her?

Tyler: ok i will see you in a bit

Tyler left to talk to Paige

Tyler went out and saw Paige sitting bye the tree and went behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder she snapped her head back

Tyler: hay

he said in a soft kind voice

Paige: hi

she said in a week voice and turned to look at the water Tyler sat next to her

Tyler: Paige is every thing ok

Paige: yay why do you ask

Tyler: because 1. you have been crying non stop lately 2. you wont talk to any one about why you are up set

Paige: i have some stuff on my mind and i don't want to talk about it

Tyler: but why you are never like this

Paige: Tyler please just drop it

Tyler: no i not going to sit back and watch my best friend be hurt and me try and do nothing about it

he said sternly

Paige: I'm sorry i half to go

she got up and ran back to the castle and without looking back she ran to the room of requirements and sat on the couch and cried

Tyler walked back to the castle to see Alex and Luke coming out of the great hall

Luke: how'd it go man?

Tyler: we talked a little then she ran away and i don't know were she is now i wish i knew how this all got started

he sighs

Alex: That's so typical of her. she never wants to face her problems.

Tyler: yay but she is so up set i wish we could just like corner her for like 20 min so she cant run away and talk to her so we can help

Luke: maybe we can. we have a free period tomorrow. if we come at her from all sides with Draco, then maybe we can sort this out

Tyler: yay i think we should have harry, Ron, Hermione, Baize and the gang there to for back up i hate seeing her like this

Alex: no, because she doesn't trust them the same. Maybe Ginny Luna and Leona, since they're in our year

Tyler: no they need to be there to they can help and you know if Draco goes then Baize will and pansy and Ginny and then the rest of them

Alex: yeah, but...

She trailed off thinking about it more

Alex: i don't know. like i said she doesn't trust them as much, you know? and she doesn't hardly even know Ron Hermione or Harry as well as some of the rest of us

Tyler: they need to be there i don't care if she knows them they care about her and we need all the support we can get so when are we going to tell them and where are we going it intervene her

Alex: if you think its for the best.

Tyler: i do so where and when

Alex: i still don't like this idea.

Luke: come on Al, it'll be okay. who knows if it'll work until we try it

Luke: sometime on our free period

Tyler: ok we need to tell the older folks

Alex sighed.: yeah, i can tell Ginny who can tell Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Luke: i can talk to Luna and Leona, and we'll leave the Slytherins up to you

Tyler: yep should we tell Snape

Luke: no, Then she probably wouldn't talk

Tyler: just put it out there so we all clear on the plan

Luke: okay

Alex: The halls are emptying out, we should probably head on to class. its the last one of the day

Tyler: yay

Paige is crying in the room or requirements

Paige: i don't want to go to class i don't want to be here any more they wouldent understand and if Blaze's assumption is right then well he will never love me, EVER

she forced herself up and left the ROR and headed to her last class she entered not looking at any one and not looking around the room to see what people where thinking so the lesson was about to begin

Alex: Luke, i just wish that WE could talk to her without involving anyone else.

Luke: i know babe, but this is Paige here, she's a Malfoy, she's stubborn and she does what she wants.

Alex: i know, trust me, i know

Luke: it'll all be okay in the end. she cant stay this way for the entire school year. hey look, there she is. she looks like she's been crying again

Alex turned to look back at her, but Professor Bins called class to attention

Bins: good evening class so please turn your books to page 54

everyone dose as instructed its almost the end of class

Bins: ok i want a half role of parchment on the first year of Hogwarts due by next lesson

the bell rings

Paige rushes out the door and is gone before any one can see or stop her

Alex and Luke sit in their seat and watch her go.

Alex: lets just go back to the common room until Dinner.

Luke: that sounds like a good idea

Tyler: I'm heading to my common room to

Luke: try to tell the others.

Alex and Luke left the room hand in hand following Tyler down. they stopped for a minute to wait and see if either of the Ravenclaw Twins were going to come out behind them. Leona did

Leona: hey guys what's up? Alex: So, we're planning on cornering Paige tomorrow to try to get her to talk, would you and Luna be interested in helping?

Luna: yay i will

Leona: yeah, sure, i don't see why not. i mean, only half the school wants to know what's wrong.

Alex: tell Ginny Ron Harry and Hermione too

Tyler: hay i am going to find Draco

Leona: sounds good.

Alex: okay we'll see you later and they headed to the common room

Luke: okay

Tyler headed to find Draco he went to the Slytherin common room

Draco was sitting in a chair reading whale Baize and Pansy were making out on the couch he treed not to stair

Tyler: um Draco can i talk to you

Draco : sure what's up Tyler

Tyler: its about Paige

Blasé and pansy over heard and stopped snogging and lotions and he tells them every thing

Draco, Baize, Pansy: yay were in

Tyler: good i am going to go to the library to work on this history of magic homework see ya later bye

Luke and Alex were sitting in their favorite yellow chair by the window. This was Alex's favorite spot. it was one of the few windows in the whole Hufflepuff house since they were mostly underground.

Alex sighed and leaned back. : its only really the first day of school and I'm already stressed over everything

Luke: i know, it kind of sucks. I wonder if we could talk to Blasé, see if he might know. didn't she step out to talk to him and after that was when she started crying?

Alex: yeah, but would he pretend he doesn't know? He's a Slytherin, we're Hufflepuff, most of them don't like us

Luke: true. we could as him at dinner tonight or something

Alex: that sounds good i guess.

After that, they sat there in silence together until it was time for dinner


	4. Worried Friends

**Chapter 4: Worried Friends**

Paige went back to the room of requirements after her last class and she just lied on the couch thinking about Tyler and the fun times they had and how much she loved him and what blasé had said and she knew if he was right he would never love her

it was dinner time but she wasn't hungry she hadn't eaten since the morning before they got on the train but she didn't care she went to the Slytherin common room and did exactly what she did last night shower, and cried

Luke and Alex had stolen away her boyfriend, and Tyler had stolen away Draco. Pansy was sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for her friends to come back. She looked around and noticed that Paige was still not around. She gathered some food in a few napkins and stored them in her robes.

she passed Luke, Alex, and Blasé as she left the hall

Pansy: Sorry to interrupt, but i forgot something in my room, I'm going to get it. she said to Blasé

she didn't wait for him to reply before she dashed away to the Slytherin common room.

she crept down the hall to the 5th year girls dorm where she hoped that Paige was. She knew as well as the rest of them that Paige hadn't eaten anything in several days, she was determined to make her eat something. she didn't really care a whole lot about what she was upset about, she figured that if Paige wanted to talk, she'd talk

Pansy: hey Paige, i brought you some food. will you try to eat something?

she just turned around

Paige: go away I'm not hungry

she berried her head in her pillow

Pansy: look, i don't care why you're upset, but you're going to make yourself sick

eat something and I'll let you alone, unlike your friends who seem to want to pester you

Paige: fine

she took the food from pansy

Paige: can i eat alone please

she said weekly

Pansy: I'll be back to make sure you ate it.

she left the room and went back to join her fellow Slytherins at the table so she could eat her own dinner

Paige waited till pansy left

Paige: I'm not hungry

she took the food and put it in the bottom of her trunk covered it with a towel and put a smelling charm on it

Paige: i refuse to eat

she got up and went back to her bed and went to sleep

Blasé saw pansy come back in and sit down

Blaze: hay baby is everything ok?

he said putting his arm around her

Pansy: yeah, everything's fine, i just went to check on Paige. Draco pulled me aside and asked me to help him keep an eye on her. What did Luke and Alex want?

Blaze: i don't know professor Snape wanted to talk to them before they had the chance so is she ok

Pansy: I hope so. what do you mean Professor Snape wanted to talk to them? they were talking to you fir a good five minutes at least. please babe, you can tell me

Blaze: they were just bickering with each other before i asked what they needed and that's when Snape said that they needed to go to there office i promise that's all that happened

Pansy: if you're sure. Well, we should probably eat now, Where's Draco?

Blaze: i don't know

sees Draco come in

Blaize: there he is

Draco: hay guys what's up

he was preoccupied

Pansy: just trying to figure your sister out

Draco got a small smirk

Draco: good luck with that

the smirk went away

Draco: where is she by the way

Blaize: ask pans i haven't seen her since this morning but i hope she is ok

Pansy: i took some food to her, she's probably crying herself to sleep again or something

Draco: i want to know so badly what's wrong with her i hate seeing her like this i think if she is like this for awhile longer i am going to call our parents and have them come here and talk to her your parents to if you don't mind

Pansy: why couldn't they just take her home to your house for a little while? Well, i don't think my parents would mind, i mean she's pretty much my sister,

Draco: because the dark lord is at our house and they don't want her to get you know in trouble and besides you know she loves Hogwarts but i cant stand to see her this way

Pansy: oh. yeah. I'll write to my parents and see

Draco: ok thanks what about you Blaize

Blaize: yay they think of her as there own daughter and i think of her like a sister so yay

Draco: thanks so pansy was she ok when you checked on her

Pansy: yeah, she was crying herself to sleep, but i made her eat so..

Draco: thanks um would it be to much trouble to ask if you go up there and see if she ate

Blaize: i don't mind if you do, if you want to babe

Pansy: i told her I'd come check on her later

Draco: ok thanks

Blaize: your amazing

kisses her temple

Pansy: i love you Blaisy. and Draco, any time. i mean you two have pretty much always been my family

Draco, Blaize: aw pansy we think the same for you

the feast is over

Alex and Luke found themselves surrounded by the Slytherins Alex found Blaize, Pansy, and Draco talking in a group

Alex: hey, Blaize, i was trying to tell you earlier that Paige has been crying non stop ever since she talked to you on the train, what did she talk to you about?

Draco: wait what? she's been crying ever since she talked to Blaize?

Alex: yeah, on the train on the way here

Blaize: i didn't say anything to her

Draco: what did you say to her

Blaize: i didn't i was with pansy the hole time

Pansy: yeah, we were pretty well hidden

Draco: ok to much info. then what are you talking about Alex

Alex: Paige said she needed to go talk to Blaize on the train, ask Harry Ron and Hermione they were there too. when she came back, she pulled me aside and has been crying ever since

Blaize: SHE NEVER TALKED TO ME! FOR GOD SAKES I HAVE AND ALIBYE

Alex: relax, we heard you both

Draco: calm down Blaize well she wouldn't lie so what going on

Alex: i don't know. she said she was with Blaize. I know she wouldn't lie either, and now that you mention it, she didn't say Pansy was with him

Luke: it sounds to me like something strange is going on

Blaize: so what's going on

Draco: i don't know but we need to find out

Pansy: the only thing that comes to my mind would be polyjuice potion

Draco: yay some one could have used polyjuice potion to trick her

Blaize: and that's why she is crying so we need to figure out what they said

Draco: and who said it

Alex looked at Pansy when she'd first suggested Polyjuice potion.

Alex: but who would want to make Paige's life so miserable?

Draco: i don't know

Blaize: every one loves her even if she is a Malfoy

Luke: Have you told Professor Snape?

Draco: about what

Luke: about her being so upset? i think you should also tell him that we're beginning to suspect Polyjuice potion as well. maybe he can help figure it out. after all, he is the potions master

Draco: he saw her this morning we all should go tell him but first we should tell harry and the others i think they could help and all of us will go tell my godfather

Alex: I'll go find Luna and Leona, and Luke you can go find Potter, The Weasleys and Hermione We'll meet you three back here in say ten minutes?

Draco: all right

they all go to find the others

Alex found Luna and Leona with Ginny studying outside taking in the last of the summer air.

Luna: hay Alex

Alex: hey girls, so, I'm sure you know about this whole Paige deal. well, Luke and i were just talking to our fellow Slytherins about this, and Pansy has suggested polyjuice potion. we were going to go talk to Snape, would you join us?

Luna: yay i will what about you to

Ginny and Leona: yeah

Luna: when

Alex: um, right now? we're supposed to meet the group in five minutes in the great hall

While Alex was busy talking to the Lovegood twins and Ginny, Luke found Ron, Hermione, and Harry heading up to their common room

Luke: hey guys wait up

Harry: hay Luke

Hermione: hay

Ron: what's up

Luke: um, well, i kind of wanted to know if you three would join me and Alex, and the Lovegood twins and Ginny and Malfoy, and Blaize and Pansy in going to Professor Snape's office about Paige

Ron: Sorry mate Snape hates us

Luke: this isn't for him, its for Paige

Hermione: yay i will

Harry: i hate him so much but ok only because she is my friend

they look at Ron

Ron: Fine.

he rolled his eyes

Luke: thanks guys, come on, we have to go meet them now

Hermione: thank you Ron

gives him a hug

lets go When Hermione let him go Ron muttered under his breath

Ron: You don't even know

but no one heard him They all headed to the great hall to meet every one else

Draco Blaize and pansy were waiting by the door

Luke: has Alex not come back yet?

Draco: nope not yet

of course, as he said that she, followed by the other three girls walked in at that moment

Blaize: whoa weird

Draco: we ready to go

Alex: yeah, i think so

Harry: yay I'm ready

Draco: alright then lets go

Draco leads the way to Snape's office When they get there, Pansy steps up and knocks on the door

Snape: come in

Pansy: Hi, Professor Snape, a group of... friends... and i would like to speak to you for a moment, are you busy?

she said peeking her head in the door

Snape: come in and what is this about i am a very busy man

Pansy walked into the room followed by the other ten students

Snape: what is this about

he said with an eye brow raised

Draco: its about Paige

Snape's eyes widened

Snape went and closed the door

Snape: have a seat

they all take a seat

Snape: so what is wrong with her

Draco: well we think some one tricked her with polyjuice potion and said something's to make her upset

Snape: i see and how can i help

Alex: well, we were wondering if you could help us figure out who it was that used the potion to get to her, and maybe even figure out how to get her to tell us what's wrong. I'm her BEST friend sir, and she won't even talk to me.

Snape: well i see the only thing i can do is use olcamisy on Paige and i refuse to do that with out her permeation let alone that your father would kill me

Draco: i don't think that's a good idea

Pansy: well, maybe you could write to her parents and see if they'll come get her and take her home until Halloween.

Pansy looked at Draco.

Pansy: "I wrote mum and dad this morning, they said they wouldn't mind, and they'd keep her up to date on her school work

Alex: That's only pushing her away from the problem. i don't think its going to do anything at all.

Snape: that's not such a good idea Pansy but where is she any way

Pansy: still asleep.

Draco: i haven't seen her since yesterday

Alex: where's Tyler? maybe he could talk to her?

Blaize: i haven't seen him either

starts to panic slightly

Blaize: where could he be

Leona: I think i might have seen him when we were outside.

Blaize: oh ok i will check later

Snape: back to the problem at hand i will work on it you all go work on your assignments

Draco: ok but please keep us updated

Snape: of curse now go

they all thank him and they are now leaving

Snape: oh bye the way i tried to talk to her yesterday but i couldn't get any thing out of her

Pansy: i tried to get her to eat last night, but i don't know if she did or not.

Snape: what do you mean eat

Pansy: i took her some food from dinner she hasn't eaten anything since we've been here

Snape: oh well thank you, you may go now

Alex: i don't think that worked out. Well, Blaize, go find Tyler. Pansy, do you think you could go get Paige? i say its time we talk to her ourselves


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter five: Confrontation**

Draco: you have an evil look what are you planning

Alex: i haven't figured it out yet, but with twelve against one, i think she'll talk. especially since we all care about her

Draco: good idea but lets wait till Blaize gets back with Tyler

just then he comes around the corner with Tyler in a deep thought

Draco: you found him

Blaize: yep but can you snap him out he wont go

Draco: i don't know how about you Luke can you do it he's your best friend

Luke: sure, Hey Ty, lets go talk.

Luke leads Tyler away from the group

Luke: what the bloody hell is your problem. we need your help. i know you like her, and i know she likes you

Tyler still in dais

Luke: Please? she's a real mess

Tyler: what sorry, its just, i have never seen her this way, its hurting me and i am so confused

Luke: its hurting all of us. she's never like this. please just help us make her talk to us?

Tyler: what do you have in mind

Luke: i don't know, anything. tell her that you love her? kiss her? you're smart, you like her,

Tyler: ARE YOU BLOODY MENTLE i meant what do you the gang have in mind

not me personally and she doesn't like me so lets just go

Luke: i don't know. like i said, we're kind of hoping you can make her see what she's missing. we're hoping you can cheer her up. and besides, I'm a guy, your a guy, and we're best friends. you knew i liked Alex before i knew that i liked her. I know that you're dying to tell her that you like her, even if she DOES reject you, and according to Al, she wont I'm serious, you should just kiss her and get it over with

Tyler: NO but i will go with you guys to talk to her, ok, lets go

he walks off to the group When Luke and Tyler returned to the group Pansy was there without Paige.

Pansy: oh good, we're all here now.

Draco: Pansy where's Paige

Pansy: I went to go find her, and she wasn't in her room, or the common room. I don't think she's in the dungeons at all

Draco , Blaize: WHAT!

Harry: calm down let me check the marauders map and we can find her ok so chill

Pansy: the what?

Hermione: its a map that can show you where any one is in the castle any time any where so yay

Draco, Blaize: wicked

Draco: where is it Harry

Harry: in my room come on

they all head the Gryffindor common room they are standing out side the fat lady

Harry: wait her i will be out in a minute

Harry goes in and gets the map Harry opens the map and

comes out

Harry: ok here we go

Harry: she's in the room of requirements

Harry: like brother like sister huh

Draco: not funny but i guess so

Pansy: well, how do we get in there?

they all start headed for the room on the map

Draco: you half to think of what you want the room to have or do

Pansy: well what would we think? i mean, we don't know what she was thinking when she went in there

Draco: i don't know but i think if we think of her then we will get into what she is

Alex: she was probably thinking she needs some place to hide

Harry: good guess so think that guys

they all think

Paige is sitting on the floor with her arms folded and her head in them lying on the couch crying

Alex: Hey Paige.

Paige didn't respond

Paige lifted her head up and stood her eyes were red and puffy and her face was damp

Paige: what

Alex: we want to talk to you

Paige: how many times do i half to tell you I DONT WANT TO TALK

she barked

she stared at Blaize and looked away

Draco: Paige tell us what's wrong

Pansy: look Paige, we get it. but this is killing us all

Paige: NOTHING IS WRONG

Harry: something is wrong you are sitting in here crying

Paige: So

Blaize: so you never cry

Paige didn't even look at Blaize let alone answer him

Paige: I am leaving

she started to walk when

Ron and Luke stopped her

Ron: Sorry Paige, we cant let you leave here

Paige: let me go Ron

Luke: Paige, will you sit and listen for a minute You wont talk to us, so let us talk to you

bye this time they had sat her on the couch Tyler was in the back in a corner

Draco: Paige what's wrong

Paige: I TOLD YOU NOTHING

Luke: We think that someone used polyjuice potion to pretend to be Blasé on the train.

Paige looked stricken

Paige: what are you talking about

Blaize: you didn't talk to me Paige

Pansy: Blaize was with me on the train the entire time

Paige was looking bewildered and stood up so did every one else she backed away from them to a wall and put her and on the wall and one on her head

Draco; Paige are you ok

Alex: Draco, if you keep asking that i expect her to punch you.

Paige: i don't fee...

she fell to the floor

Draco: PAIGE!

Pansy: Draco, lets take her to the hospital wing.

Draco ran over to her and picked her up and ran her to the hospital wing

Alex: i think that we should all just wait around here, until they get back, i mean, i doubt Madame Puffery is going to let us all in there at once.

Luke: Tyler, go with them

Draco: MADOME POMFREY

Madame Puffery: What my dear boy? what's wrong?

Draco: its Paige

Madame Puffery: What happened to Paige?

Draco: i don't know we were talking and she just passed out

he said close to tears

Pansy: I don't think she's eaten anything in a few days, and she's been crying almost non stop

Draco: i thought you brought food up to her

Pansy: i said i did, but i don't think she ate it.

Draco: then what happened to the food you gave her

Madame Puffery: Well, lets lay her on the bed and give her some Wiggenweld potion. it should wake her up a bit, and then maybe we can get her to eat

Pansy: i don't know, i searched, but i still get the feeling she didn't eat it

Draco: why do you think that

lays her on the bed and kisses her forehead

Pansy: i don't know, but she asked me to let her eat in peace.

Madame Puffery: if you two are going to stand here and argue you can leave. she needs her peace and quiet. you can come back later

Tyler decided to stay

Draco: ok thank you Madame

both Draco and Pansy leave to talk to the others

Alex: is she going to be okay? she asked when she saw Pansy and Draco come back

Draco: i don't know

he said sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands

Alex: well, what happened? what did Madame pomfrey say?

Draco: i...i

Draco couldn't speak so Pansy did

Pansy: she didn't say much, she just gave her some Wiggenweld potion and told us to go on

Harry: i wonder what happened

Hermione: i hope she's ok

Pansy: i don't know, Tyler stayed with her

Luna: poor thing

Blaize: he did

Alex: maybe when she wakes up and finds Tyler with her, she'll talk to him

Draco: you think

Luke: i hope so.

Blaize: why her out of all the people in the school why her

Draco: i don't know

Pansy: maybe they're using her to make you go crazy Draco

Harry: maybe

Pansy: i mean, after all, there are people who know how much you care about her

Pansy's trying to suggest the death eaters without telling anyone

Draco: if it is i am going to kill them when i get home

Harry: what are you 2 on about

Pansy: you know you'd be dead before you tried, and don't worry about it Potter

Pansy sneered

Harry: sorry Parkinson just trying to help

Hermione: calm down guys this isn't helping Paige

Blaize: Hermione's right

Draco: did you just call her Hermione?

Blaize: yay this isn't the time to be fighting your sister is in trouble Draco and that could mean more then we know

Ron: yeah, at least he didn't call her a mudblood, I'd have to curse him. and this year, I've got a better wand

Blaize: if it wasn't Paige that was in trouble i would punch you right now but she is in danger and she needs support now i don't know about you guys but i am going to find who did this to her who's with me

Harry, Hermione, Luna: we will

Alex: i think we all are. we're all friends with her

Blaize: so what are we doing standing here lets go we will check on Paige after dinner

Alex: i want to go check on her now, Luke and I will go

Draco: do you Gryffindors want to check on her to

Harry, Hermione: yay

Ginny: no, we're going to go down to dinner, right you three?

Ginny: or not

Harry, Hermione: we can wait you 2 go tell us how she is ok

Alex: okay, we will

together the big group left, and nine, of the eleven went down to the great hall while Alex and Luke, hand in hand went to the hospital wing


	6. Something's Not Right

**Chapter six: Something's Not Right**

When they got there they found Tyler sitting on Paige's bed talking softly. to himself or to her they weren't sure

Alex: Hey Tyler, how's she doing

Tyler: ok i guess, who would do this to he

Luke: I'm not sure. none of us are sure. Pansy said maybe someone was doing this to get to Draco. But i don't think she was talking about a student

Tyler: i don't know could be she, hasn't waken up, I'm really worried

he said holding her hand

Alex: i think we all are.

she sat down on the other side of the bed

Tyler: i wish she would tell us what's wrong, it kills me to see her like this

Luke: something that your brother supposedly told her. But it wasn't really him that said anything

Tyler: i know, god i wish i new

Alex: well, if she wakes up, let us know, we're going to join everyone for dinner

Tyler: ok i will

Luke: we'll see you later mate. he said taking Alex's hand and leading her out of the room

Tyler: ok see ya

he went back to looking at Paige

Tyler: i cant believe i let some one hurt you, why you, out of everyone why you

he squeezed her hand tighter, as tears formed in his eyes but didn't let any fall

Tyler: i wont let anything hurt you again, I promise

he sat there for another 15 min then madam pomfrey told him he had to come back later

Tyler brushed the hair out of Paige's face and kissed her forehead

Tyler: sweet dreams

he got up and left

As dinner was ending, everyone who was around before, met in the entry way, by the grand staircase. Alex: so, we're all going to check on Paige, if she's okay then we'll head to bed, if not, then Draco you should stay with her They headed up the stair case to the hospital wing

Draco: Madame pomfrey wont let any one stay after curfew it sucks

Blaize: yay that rough

holding Pansy's hand

Alex: yeah, but your her brother? i thought maybe that would get her to let you stay

Harry: good luck with that i mean i know she wont i have tried

Hermione: me to

Ginny: you two don't have siblings

Luna: but i do and she is so strict

Blaize: Madame Pomfrey wont let any thing happen to her

Draco: if she dose i am personally going to hex her

Alex: well you wont need to hex her. lets go inside quietly and hope she lets us all in

Draco: ok

They all walked in to find Paige sitting up in her bed arguing with Madame Pomfrey

Paige: i want to go back to my dorm

Madame Pomfrey: Dear girl, I've told you, you have to stay here at least over night until you regain your strength. I don't trust you not to let yourself end up here again next week.

Paige: i don't want to stay here and i wont end up here next week i want to go back to my dorm

Draco: what is going on Madame Pomfrey

he said standing in the door way of the hospital wing with the others they all went together

Madame Pomfrey: Paige wants to go back to her dorm, but i don't think she's ready to go back yet, its best if she stayed here over night

Paige: i told you I'm fine now let me go back to my dorm

Madame Pomfrey: but you're not fine. I do know what's best.

Paige: oh ya well i know what best for me and its not staying hear

she said sternly

Draco: Paige listen to her

Paige: stay out of this Draco

Alex: yeah, i mean, you're not really helping yourself by arguing

Draco: Paige we are just trying to help

Paige: well you know what I DONT WANT YOUR HELP

she started to shake and sway

Draco: Paige?

Madame Pomfrey: see, i told you. I'm the healer here, not you.

She laid Paige back on the bed.

MP: all it is, is fatigue from not eating anything, and all the crying and arguing she's been doing recently

Alex: how long do you think it'll take for her to be all better?

Paige: I'm all better ...uh...now

swaying a little more

Madame Pomfrey: just lie back and drink this. As for everyone else, head on to your rooms, its almost curfew anyways

Paige: let me go back to my dorm

Draco: Paige you are staying here and that's final

Madame Pomfrey: girl, you almost fainted here. i think not

Paige: well i am fine now

getting pail and with the look of (why wont you leave me alone) look in her eye

Madame Pomfrey simply just shook her head in disbelieve

Alex: can i knock her out? maybe it'll help

Draco: Alex not the time

Madame Pomfrey: no, that would be against the rules. I'll take care of her. if i need to I'll have Professor Snape assist me

Paige: no he doesn't need to be informed

Tyler: Paige! please just stay here to make sure your ok

he gave her a worried look

MP: he will be informed if you don't start listening to me.

Paige: fine i will stay

she whispered

Draco: Paige you are going to hate me but i have called mom and dad and they are coming here they will be here to morrow

Blaize: so will mine and Pansy's parents

Paige: WHAT! WHY ARE THEY COMMING

she grabbed her head

Draco: because they need to know

Blaize: and they care. we all do

Paige: THEY STILL DONT NEED TO know

Alex: come on Paige, this would have been so much easier if you talked to us. That's the problem, is that you're so upset you wont talk

Tyler: Paige stop your just making it worse

Paige: ALEX DROP IT

Alex: No, Paige. you're my friend, i care about you and i just want to know what's got you so upset.

Draco: no Alex explain

Paige: NO ALEX DONT

Alex: wait... what am i explaining and not explaining? i don't know anything because YOU wont talk to me

(she pointed her finger at Paige)

Paige: you know more then they do so dose Luke i know you told him

tears forming in her eyes

Draco: WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU ALEX

Alex: yeah, but i don't know what "Blaize" told you.

Paige: enough

Madame pomfrey came back in

Alex: and i don't know all the details. all i know is that you like someone and apparently he doesn't like you back

Paige: its so much more then that al

Alex: well that's all i know

Madame Pomfrey: Alright, all of you out. get to your houses, Professor Snape is on his way up here, and has said whoever's still here is getting detention when he gets here. Except for you Paige

Paige: why is he coming

Madame Pomfrey: to control you lot. I cant have you screaming at each other the way you are

Draco: come on guys Alex you need to explain and Paige you need to get ready to explain to all of us and i wont take no for an answer

he said determined and heading out the door followed bye Blaize

Alex: goodnight Paige.

she said coldly and dragged Luke out behind Draco and Blaize. Everyone else followed

Tyler: good night Blondie

Paige slightly smiled when Tyler called her his nick name for her

Paige: thanks TY


	7. The Secrets Revealed

**Chapter seven: The Secrets Reveiled**

Alex: i told you. she likes some boy who apparently doesn't like her back. that really is ALL i know. she told me that he could never like her, and that she was told he didn't like her, and other things that she wont tell me.

Draco: well who was it

Alex: like i know.

Tyler: i know you Alex and you know who it is please for Paige i know she told you not to tell but look at the state she is in

Draco: ALEX

Alex looked away, betray her friends secret could go two ways. 1. Paige could never forgive her or 2. Paige would get better and she and Ty would be happy

Luke: for love of god its you Tyler. She likes you, and apparently "Blaize" said things about you that she believed

Tyler look speechless Alex looked at Luke horror stricken. At least she wasn't the one to blab

Draco, Blaize: WHAT

Luke: THAT, is all we know

Draco: i Blaize

Blaize: ...

Blaize look like he was going to faint

Luke: well, now you know as much as we do

Tyler looked at every one and then left and didn't look back

Most everyone followed his lead and left, except for Draco, Blaize, Pansy, Alex, and Luke. no one else wanted detention, and Snape wouldn't give the three Slytherins detention anyways

Draco: why aren't you 2 leaving i know you don't want detention

Alex: cause we're standing here talking to you. and at this point, i could care less.

Blaize: i cant be leave this

Pansy looks at him concerned

Alex: they're both our best friends. so, we're a little shocked now too. if only we could find out what was said to her.

Draco: Blaize are you ok

Blaize: no my brothers the reason for her being in the hospital

Draco hears Snape coming around the corridor

Alex: i don't think its necessarily HIS fault as it is HERS

Draco pushes Alex and Luke around a corner

Draco: shhh be quiet

he comes out just as Snape comes around

Snape: I thought i said everyone who was left would be receiving detention. But ahh, my three favorite students. Why are you still here?

Draco: she's my sister

Blaize: support

Pansy: and we're here supporting Draco.

Draco: mother and father of all of us are coming to morrow

Snape: i am quite aware of this Mr. Malfoy Mr. Zabini, Mrs. Parkinson, Go on to the dungeons. Draco and i will be down shortly

Blaize did not move so pansy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dungeons

Draco: i will be down shortly

Snape: So Draco, what do you know about your sister? you must know something.

Draco: we know someone used polyjuice potion to mess with Paige and that its about Tyler

Snape: what's about Tyler?

Draco: she likes Tyler

Snape: so your sister likes Tyler? what's that got to do with her mood swing?

Draco: that's why she is in the mood swing the person who used the polyjuice potion made a lie about him that's making her sad

Snape: ahh, i see. well, lets go in here and have a little chat with your dear sister

Draco: yay lets go

Paige was just sitting on her bed leaning on her pillows

When Alex and Luke were sure that Snape and Draco were safe in the hospital wing they snuck downstairs and made a run for the Hufflepuff common room

Madame Pomfrey: oh good, you're here. i think you missed the group of screaming teens.

Snape: i caught the last three before i came in. no worries, they're all in bed now. Ahh, Mrs. Malfoy, how are we doing?

Paige: I'm fine

Snape: you don't look like it. You look like a mess

Paige: i said I'm fine

she looked down

Snape: well alright then. Madame Pomfrey, what's her deal

Madame Pomfrey: she hasn't eaten in several days, she's weak and worn out from fatigue, that's why she fainted earlier, She's screaming and yelling at her friends all the time, she needs to rest for a while, and eat

Paige: i am fine

Draco: Paige we know its about Tyler

Paige's eyes widened

Madame Pomfrey: you're not in this Mrs. Malfoy.

Paige: I CANT BELEIVE ALEX TOLD YOU SHE LIED TO ME

she grabbed her head again

Madame Pomfrey: see what i mean Severus

Draco: Luke told us

Paige: THEY BOTH ARE GOING TO GET THERE ARESES KICKED

her head was starting to hurt worse

Draco: Paige stop we are only trying to help you

Paige: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M FINEEEEEEEEE

her fine was in a scream she was breathing heavy now Madame Pomfrey cast a spell and put her to sleep out of her pain Draco went over to her side and sat down and held her hand

MP: i don't know what's gotten into the girl

Snape: I haven't seen her yell at anyone like that before. I know Narssisa and Lucius did a better job than this

Madame Pomfrey: She's not fine, no matter what she says

Snape: i know. Come Draco, lets head down to my office to have a little chat. Madame Pomfrey you can just fill me in on what's wrong with her when you tell her parents tomorrow

Draco: yes sir

They headed down the hallway, down the staircases in silence. When they reached the office, Snape pointed to the chair

Snape: sit

Draco did as instructed

Snape: now, i want to know the whole story. start with what happened on the train. where were you, and where was she?

Draco: i was with Crab and Goil on the Slytherin side and Paige went over to the Gryffindor side and was with Tyler, Alex, Luke and potter and them i didn't know about this till we got to dinner and then you know the rest

Snape: i understand she's friends with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff lots? i need t know anything and everything boy. not just about her, but about the younger Mr. Zabini as well, since she seems to fancy him

Draco looked down at the thought of her and Tyler together it just made him weird they had been friends for so long but they did look good together

Draco: you should talk to Blaize not me he knows more about his brother then i do

Snape: i guess I'll also have to sit down with the Hufflepuff pair to find out more too. well, aside from your sister, how are you planning on fulfilling the dark lords wishes? you know he'll need a way in before the end of the school year. the sooner the better

Draco: i hadn't thought about it much with Paige and all i...i really ...don't want to i don't have a choice do i

Snape: no. unless you want to be slaughtered by him. I'll make an offer. if you tell me what you're up to, I'll do my best to help you

Draco: i cant or ...

he stopped there looking at the floor

Snape: or what Draco?

Draco: OR HES GOING TO KILL MUM

he yelled

Snape: what he doesn't know cant hurt him ill teach you occumunlcy to keep him from reading into your head

Draco: really, ok

Snape: of course Draco. I'm on your side. id be a terrible godfather if i gave you up to the dark lord like that

Draco: thanks ok so when do we start

Snape: tomorrow night, after dinner. speaking of which, you need to get back to your dorm. classes are bright and early tomorrow

Draco: yes sir

he got up and left for the dungeons


	8. The Parents Arrive

**Chapter eight: The Parents Arrive**

Alex: Come on Luke, we got to go see if Draco's in the great hall. we have to thank him for saving our arsis last night

Luke: okay alright, don't be such a girl. he joked as they

left the Hufflepuff common room. They walked in silence to the great hall and over to their table. Alex scanned the Slytherin table.

Alex: look, there he is.

Luke wasn't paying her any attention, so she smacked his arm.

Luke: ow.

Alex: come on

They walked over to Draco, Blaize and Pansy

Alex: Hey Draco

Draco: hi Alex what's up

Alex: first of all, Luke and i want to thank you for pushing us away so we wouldn't get detention.

Draco: no prob you coming with us to see Paige

Alex: yeah, that was the second thing I don't think we need to involve the Gryffindor or the Lovegood twins.

Draco: oh sorry ok

Alex: i just think that they would be a bit much on her. and sure, they're friends of us, but they're not as close

Draco: it ok Alex were heading out now and all of our parents are coming soon so we should probably be there before them

Alex: your parents aren't going to condemn us cause we're Hufflepuff are they

Luke: it doesn't matter... Lets go

Draco: mine well ... they wont hurt you if that's what your asking

Blaize: you both will be fine yay lets go

Alex: okay

They all headed up to the hospital wing where they found Paige still asleep

Luke and Alex stood to one side, Blaize and Pansy to the other and Draco sat down on the bed beside her

Draco: it good to see her without tears on her face and relaxed

he said brushing the hair off her face

Pansy: and she's not screaming

Blaize: yay

he wrapped his arm around her waist

Alex: I'm sure she's going to want to kill us did you tell her that we told you it had something to do with Ty?

Draco: yay well she did say that she was going to kick both of your arsis

Luke: that's great. well, she'll get over it. You worry too much Al.

Alex: she's Paige Malfoy. you never know what to expect from her

Draco: so she lives up to the Malfoy name

he said with a smirk

Alex: of course she does!

Blaize: wow really brother like sister

Draco: haha funny

Paige moved

they heard Madame Pomfrey and the other adults come in slightly

Madame Pomfrey: she's just over here. Alright you lot, back off

Draco didn't move besides standing up

Draco: mother father

Narssisa: Draco, i thought you were going to look after her!

Lucius: Draco we will talk about this later Madame Pomfrey what is wrong with my baby girl

MP: she hasn't eaten hardly anything since she's been here, she's been screaming and crying a lot, she's dehydrated, she wants nothing to do with anything, she's stubborn just like the rest of you,

Lucius: well what can we do to help

Madame Pomfrey: reason with her. take her home. i don't know

Lucius: um that's not possible

Madame Pomfrey: if she doesn't listen to me though, she could get really sick. she needs to eat and drink regularly. what's not possible?

Lucius: she cant come home not yet anyway

Mr. Parkinson: You know Lucius, she could always stay with us if she needed too

Paige started to stir and wine a little

Lucius: really

saw Paige stirring and went and placed his hand on Cissy's shoulder

Narssisa: Paige, honey, can you hear us?

Paige: mum ...uh

Narssisa: its going to be okay baby, you just lay here and rest

Paige: what about my classes

Narssisa chuckled. : You can skip them today

Narssisa: Lucius, she really shouldn't stay here.

Lucius: i know Cissy but you know we cant

Narssisa: didn't Mr. Parkinson say she could stay with them? She needs to just be away from everyone for a while

Lucius: i will talk to him

Leona came running into the room. Leona: Tyler's gone missing! she yelled

Everyone: WHAT!

Leona: you heard me. I said he's missing. I've looked everywhere except the Slytherin common room. however i had some first year check and he's not in there either

: my baby boy

she put her head on her husbands shoulder

Paige: we half to find him

she tried to get up

Alex: no, WE have to find him. YOU have to stay here

Paige: he's my best friend I'm not going to sit here and do nothing

Lucius: you need to rest sweetheart

Paige: no what i need to do is find my best friend

she tries to sit up again but is pushed down by her dad

Alex: We'll find him

Lucius: you are not going any were Adam you and everyone else come with me we need to see Madame Pomfrey before we leave

he kissed Paige's forehead and went to Madame Pomfrey

Alex: Paige, you better still be here when we get back. This is for your own good you know. With that she and the other teens followed the adults out of the room

Paige: yay right

she got up from the bed found her balance and got on her regular close she had an idea on where he was no one else would know where it was because it was the place where they both went to get away from people she left the hospital wing and headed out side to the forbidden forest and walked till she reached none other then the shrieking shack and she walked up the stares to the main room and who did she see Tyler sitting on a chair in front of the window with his elbows on his knees and his hand intertwined and his head down

Paige: Tyler

she said sort of horse Tyler's head snapped and he stood up to look at her

Tyler: Paige what are you doing her...

he was cut off by her running and jumping into him and hugging him he hugged back

Paige: what are you doing hear people are worried sick and me being one of those people

she let go and wobbled but not enough fore him to notice

Tyler: i uh had to think

Paige: you know

she said slightly scared

Tyler: yay i know

Paige: you probably hate me now

she said with tears in her eyes and wobbling noticeably now Tyler went over to her and placed his arms around her to stop her wobbling

Tyler: i could never hate you but is this really why you were crying these last few days

holding her tightly

Paige: yes

she said letting tears role down her cheeks and laying her head on Tyler's chest

Tyler: shhhhhhhh. we will talk about it later he kissed the top of her head

Tyler we need to get back

Paige got to the top of the stairs and almost fell down them and was about to pass out

Tyler: you still haven't eaten have you? here

he picked her up bridle style and carried her down the stairs and through the forbidden forest. Paige had fallen asleep while he was holding her. they reached the outskirts of the forbidden forest and he started walking up to the castle and was about half way there when some one saw him.


End file.
